


Enemies to Lovers

by RichGang56



Category: ATEEZ (Band), EVERGLOW (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichGang56/pseuds/RichGang56
Summary: Everglow is one of the toughest and most skillful group in the police force with all their cases being solved. When they are assigned to take down the toughest underworld gangsters Ateez, the girls slowly start to fall for the members. The girls must choose their careers or their love life.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Wang Yiren, Choi San/Kang Hyewon, Jeong Yunho/Choi Yena, Jung Wooyoung/Han Eunji, Kang Yeosang/Jo Serim, Kim Hongjoong/Park Jiwon, Park Seonghwa/Kim Sihyeon, Song Mingi/Heo Yoorim
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

The story will also be on wattpad so it will be upload in both websites.


	2. The Mission

The undercover cops known as Everglow were known for their skills and managed to solve all their cases. The members of Everglow consisted of Jiwon, Sihyeon, Eunji, Serim, Yoorim, Yerin, Yena, and Hyewon. 

“This is who we are after.” Taeyeon, the leader of the task force, shows it on the projection screen to the eight girls. The picture shows 8 men dressed in black wearing masks. 

“They are called Ateez. They are gangsters who not only use violence, but also sell illegal drugs.” Taeyeon explained to them. “They are a very dangerous gang we have fought against.”

“The last task force that was in charge managed to get the face of the leader and where he goes.” The next picture shows a picture of a blue hair guy. “Since the last task force identity was discovered we must find a way to detect without the cover being blown.”

The members nodded their heads. “I want you girls to disguise yourselves as a gang and get closer to them.” “Do you think it will work?” Jiwon, the leader of Everglow asked Taeyeon.

“It will be risky but don’t worry, you guys are skilled and tough so you guys will be alright.” The members looked hesitant to take the task. 

“We’ll do it.” Jiwon stated while the others were shocked and wanted to complain. “Great, we start tomorrow so get some sleep.” The girls bowed to Taeyeon then sat back down.”

“Unnie are you insane?” Sihyeon yells. “What? I know we can do it, plus if we catch them then we will be the powerful task force to be reckoned with.” Jiwon explains. “Think about it.”

“I agree with unnie.” Yoorim says. “Plus we will be able to show these guys that we’re better!” Yoorim said, trying to pump up the group.

The rest of the girls reluctantly agreed with Jiwon smiling. 

——

The next night is when the girls started their mission. “According to Seohyun, the guys like to meet at Backstage which is a club located in the red light district. You girls will go into the club and approach the members and try to get their attention.”

“Don't worry Captain Taeyeon, we won’t let you and the department down.” Jiwon promised her. Taeyeon smiled. “If you guys need any help, my number is on speed dial one and backup will be there fast.” She says, giving them new phones. “Let’s go girls.”

Everglow made it to Backstage and they were surprised to see the amount of people there, some were gambling, smoking, and doing drugs. “Wow, this club reeks of multiple arrests.” Eunji whispers to Serim, who nods her head in agreement. 

“Guys, don’t speak so loud, people might be on to us.” Sihyeon scolds them, “Sorry.” They both said. “So we split up and find the blonde leader of Ateez.” Jiwon whispered to them. “Okay.” 

Jiwon went to the bar area and saw a blue hair guy drinking, and looked up at him and realized it was their target, the leader of Ateez. But what she didn’t know is that he was staring back at her with a smirk. She quickly turned her head and drank her shot. 

She moved her head again and jumped in surprise seeing him closer. “He’s actually quite handsome.” She thought. “I never seen you here before sexy.” “Do you say that to all the women you want?” Jiwon says seductively.

HongJoong just chuckled. “Only to the ones that catch my eye which is rare. Care to dance?” Jiwon pretended to think even though she thought it was a perfect moment to get closer to him.

“Let’s go!” She grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor. The two danced with each other which was more like Jiwon grinding on HongJoong who is holding her waist pushing his front on her back.

As they were dancing, Jiwon felt something poking her back. She grabs his neck which made their lips a few inches apart. “Are you that turned on?” She feels his hands guiding from her waist to her chest. “Only by you.” He whispered to her.

“Then should we talk somewhere else?” She whispered back. He grins and takes her somewhere else.

——

Sihyeon was already on the dance floor but felt someone groping her. She saw the guy smirking at her but her face was the opposite.

“Damn nice body.” The smirking guy said. She just scoffs, “go away.” Instead of feeling discouraged, he still tried to shoot his shot again.

“Come on, let’s have a drink and dance together? Then we can fuck all night long. What do you say?” He grabs her butt and before she could slap him someone intervened.

“Get lost.” That person said to the harasser rolled his eyes and looked behind and began to show fear while the blonde male was glaring at him. “Oh yeah, I’ll be off.” He runs away. 

“Are you okay?” He says and Sihyeon looks up at him. Instead of replying back to him, she kept staring at his face. He looked at her curiously and bent down to meet her face. “Uh yeah I’m fine.” She quickly replies to him.

He took her to sit down on the couch and talk. “I’ve never seen you before?” “My friends and I heard about this place so we decided to go.” “Really? Even if you meet Ateez?” 

“Ateez?” “Yeah they are the ruthless gang that usually comes to this club.” “How do you know that?” She asked him. He moves closer to her and Sihyeon’s heart begins to speed up. 

“I’m a member of Ateez. SeongHwa.” He backs away to see her in shock. “Usually if I tell girls that, they would look at me with a seductive look but yours is different.” 

“I didn’t think you guys were real.” “Ahhh that’s the case, then we are very real.” He says with a smirk. Sihyeon silently gulps, scared that he would kill her right then and there.

“COPS!!!” Someone shouted and everyone began to panic and run. SeongHwa looked unfazed which made Sihyeon interested. “Well we will meet again. And when we do I want to know your name.” 

SeongHwa walked away while everyone else was running and she was still sitting down.


End file.
